


Once Upon A Smutty Time

by Sweet_June_Rain



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fairy tales gone dirty, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Height Kink, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_June_Rain/pseuds/Sweet_June_Rain
Summary: A series of fairy tales that have gone dirty, downright dirty.....
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt/Eskel/Lambert/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Little Red Heidi and The Big White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Dominate Geralt, smut, and fairy tales, can't go wrong with that!

Once upon a time, in a small town near the woods, there lived a pretty little omega named Little Red Heidi. She wasn’t red nor was she too little-ish, but everyone called her that because of the red wool cape she wore and also the lovely matching dress that hardly fell to mid-thigh. She was a cute, not so little thing, with curly black hair that fell to her back, lovely large amber eyes that framed with pretty lashes, lovely milk chocolate skin that shined in the sun and a lovely face that had all the single men in the town drooling after her…ahem…treats. Little Red Heidi would sniff at those hungry men and say, ‘No-no, my treats are not for you all!’

One day, Little Red Heidi got a message from her grandmother, who lived in the woods. She wanted to see her granddaughter in a visit. Little Red Heidi was delighted to visit her grandmother and she made a picnic basket of sweets and goodies for her as well. Little Red Heidi pulled her cape over her curls and then made her way into the woods. Her mother would tell her not to idle in the forest, the forest was very dangerous for little omegas like herself, but Little Red Heidi loved the woods. She loved it so very much, she loved picking flowers and chasing after the cute animals and listening to the birds sing. There were no dangers in the woods!

Right now, Heidi sat crouched in a patch of wild strawberries, eating the juicy berries without a care in the world, humming loudly as she did. She was eating her surprise treats when a shadow loomed over her crouched form. She stopped eating her treat and turned, seeing a man looming over her, a tall man, with white hair and yellow eyes that were like a cat’s.

“Who might you be, little thing?” The man asked, his voice rugged (it made Little Red Heidi shudder softly,) looking down at Little Red Heidi, who licked her berry stained lips and looked up at him, “What are you doing in my woods, alone?”

“I’m Little Red Heidi,” Little Red Heidi said standing up, “These aren’t your woods, they’re my grandmother’s woods, I’m going to visit her, it’s been so long since I’ve seen her!”

“Well,” the man gave her a smile that was feral, revealing sharp teeth and said, “Little Red Heidi, I’m, The Big White Wolf.”

The Big White Wolf approved of what he saw before him. Little Red Heidi was sexy, from her ample chest, her curves, her pretty face, full lips and lovely eyes, she was so sexy. He had seen her around the town, in her little cape and matching red dress. He had also seen the men chase after her, but she didn’t give in to their begging. The Big White Wolf wanted to eat her up, the little omega before him was just begging for a knot in her. He would give her one, alright, he just had to get her out of that lovely, short dress.

Little Red Heidi turned to look at the Big White Wolf and said, “Nice to meet you too, Mister Big White Wolf,” he almost groaned at her words, “But, I should-“ she squeaked as the Big White Wolf, spun her around and pressed her against a wide tree, “Oh no! I have to go, I’ll be late to my grandmother’s house!”

“Your lips are covered in berries, such a sweet treat,” The Big White Wolf growled, looking down at Heidi’s face, “I want a little taste.”

Heidi let out a squeak as the Big White Wolf leaned down and kissed her lips, deeply, his tongue sweeping out to lick at her berry coated lips. His lips plundered her mouth, his tongue entering her mouth as his hand clamped down on Little Red Heidi’s thigh and slid under the skirts of her dress to find she wasn’t wearing panties.

“Oh my, Little Red Heidi, no panties?” The Big White Wolf growled, looking down at the dazed Little Red Heidi, “Such a naughty little thing,” leaned down to kiss her again, his hand cupping her bare sex, “I bet you bend over and tease the men in town with a view of your large, bubble ass, I bet they hope to see your hot little box of treats too…” He rubbed a finger against the hot box of treats, making Little Red Heidi whimper at the sensation, “Mmm, so sexy, so-“ he leaned up and nipped her neck, “so damn sexy!”

“Mister Big White Wolf!” Heidi cried out and then slipped away from the man, her eyes big, dazed, her lips swollen from the bruising kiss, “Please! I’m r-running late, I must go!”

Little Red Heidi picked up her basket of treats and ran off deeper into the woods, to her grandmother’s house. The Big White Wolf growled low in his throat and took off to this grandmother’s house, by taking a shortcut. The Big White Wolf was just that, a Big White Wolf, with long white hair, a short white beard and yellow eyes which were that of a beast. He was tall, very tall 6’6, built strongly and was dressed in a pair of leather pants and a white shirt that stretched over his muscled chest. He had his eyes on the cute Little Red Heidi for days and he was going to eat her up, tonight.

The Big White Wolf made his way to Grandmother’s house and entered it with a bang, saying, “Grandmother!” but paused seeing no Grandmother in the house, but did find a note about the Grandmother going out for a night on the town with Woodsman. Whatever, he had Grandmother’s house all to himself! He made his way over to the bed and lay in it, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side and waited. He didn’t have to wait long…

Little Red Heidi walked into her Grandmother’s cabin saying, “Grandmother, I’m here!” she walked into the cabin and looked over to the bed, “Grandmother!” seeing the figure on the bed, it was too dark in the cabin for her to fully see her Grandmother, the only light came from a partially opened curtain that let in a beam of sunlight, “I’m here, Grandmother!”

“Come closer,” Little Red Heidi walked over to the bed, in the dim light, “Little Red Heidi, oh my…you look so beautiful…”

“Grandmother, what is wrong with your voice?” Little Red Heidi asked, looking at the figure, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, come and give me a hug,” Little Red Heidi got closer and then was in the arms of her Grandmother, “Such…a nice….tight body.”

“Grandmother,” Little Red Heidi gasped, looking down at the figure, “What big arms you have….”

“The better to hug you with, my dear,” Little Red Heidi let out a squeal as a hand came down on her bottom, “Such a nice, tight bottom, my dear.”

“Grandmother, what big chest you have!” Little Red Heidi squealed, her hands resting on a large, firm chest.

“All the better to lift you up, my dear,” Little Red Heidi squirmed and then her eyes widened as she felt something hard, rubbing her against her bottom, “Grandmother, what is that?”

Little Red Heidi heard her grandmother let out a noise of anger and then there were flames that hit the hearth, lighting up the cabin to reveal the Big White Wolf! Little Red Heidi gasped as the Big White Wolf flipped her on her back, looming over her, with a feral grin.

“This thing is my tool,” he asked Little Red Heidi as he spread the sexy thing’s thighs and grinded against her bare, little box of treats, “And it’s all the better to knot you with!”

Little Red Heidi let out a squeal as the Big White Wolf kissed her deeply, her arms thrown above her head, the Big White Wolf holding them in his large hands as he kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth as he rutted against her, getting harder.

Little Red Heidi moaned and leaned up into the kiss, her breasts pressed against the toned chest. He was so strong and his kisses made Little Red Heidi melted into the Big White Wolf and hooked a leg around his waist. The Big Wihte Wolf growled in her mouth, biting her lip and pulling at it gently, saying, in a low voice, “I can smell your arousal, now…” Little Red Heidi let out a squeal as her dress was torn off, along with her cape, leaving her naked below him, except for a pair of sexy white stockings, and her buckled black shoes.

The Big White Wolf began to leave hot wet kisses on the soft body below him, starting at her neck and going down. His lips sucked on her flesh, long and hard and then his eager mouth found her breast. He sucked on the side of it, long and hard, his tongue snaking out to find a pert nipple, He wrapped his lips around it and sucked it gently and continue sucking on it, hard, his hand coming up to play with knead the mounds of unyielding flesh. The whimpers he earned from the hot body beneath him had him ready to sink into her fast.

“Mmm, hot little thing, Little Red Heidi,” The Big White Wolf said, looking up at Heidi and then spreading her thighs, “I want some treats, little one,” he looked down at the quivering box of treat and dove in to feast.

Heidi cried out, feeling an expert tongue on her box of treats. She has never let anyone, not the drooling men in town, not anyone, touch her box of treats. She had been waiting for someone special to offer up her box of treats, someone special like the Big White Wolf she had spied once or twice in the woods. She had been attracted to the Big White Wolf, he was so strong, scary even, but she wasn’t so scared of him. She was happy he wanted her box of treats, she was giving it to him willingly!

The Big White Wolf ate her treats with expert ease, opening her up, licking her clit, her lips, dipping into her entrance, making the body below him buck up and scream in pleasure as she arched her hips up against his tongue. So hot, she tasted sweet, tasty, he wanted more of her, he wanted to fuck her like crazy!

The Big White Wolf lifted his head up, his mouth covered in her juices and gave her a wolfish grin, “Little Red Heidi, I’m going to fuck you, you sweet little thing, but first, you need to get me ready for you.”

He pulled his pants off and down, his erection springing forth and slapping against his belly. He walked over to the bed and gently lifted Little Red Heidi’s head, running a hand through her curls and directed his erection to Little Red Heidi’s lips, “Suck, gently, Little Red Heidi, I’ll teach you how to suck my tool.”

Little Red Heidi opened her mouth and then the cock was entering her mouth, her eyes looking up at The Big White Wolf as she wet the cock in her mouth. She never sucked a cock before and now, here she was, pleasing The Big White Wolf with her inexperienced mouth. He was groaning lowly, moving her head slowly.

“Suck, slowly, there we go, use your tongue, just like that, good girl, no-no, keep looking up at me, don’t look down, you look so sexy looking at me, good girl!” The Big White Wolf growled, before he started to snap his hips slowly, allowing more of his cock to go into Heidi’s lips, “Damn girl, so sexy, so hot, your little hot mouth on my cock.”

Little Red Heidi moaned and leaned forward, her eyes big, eyelashes fluttering as she pleased him. She felt him move her hips and then suddenly, he pulled out of her mouth and then he was laying Heidi on the bed, spreading her thighs once more, “Now…time for me to knot you.”

Little Red Heidi let out a gasp as The Big White Wolf started to slide into her. He was so big, very big and she felt her toes curl as he spread her walls with his tool. Little Red Heidi grabbed the Big White Wolf’s forearm as he slowly slid into her. She wailed as he bottomed out in her, looking up at the powerful man above her, who looked down at her, with intense eyes before he pulled out of her and entered her again, hard. Her mouth opened in an ‘o’ of surprise and then Little Red Heidi cried out as she was fucked by the Big White Wolf.

“Oh-oh-oh!” Little Red Heidi screamed in pleasure as The Big White Wolf plundered her quickly, “Yes! Yes! It feels good, you feel so good!” She wrapped her legs around the Big White Wolf and pulled him deeper.

“Damn!” The Big White Wolf snarled snapping his hips up, hilting her with each one, “You’re so tight!

So tight, The Big White Wolf was in bliss. He made the right choice to chase after Little Red Heidi. She was pure, but she didn’t bleed, she must have lost her maidenhood in some activity. She wrapped around him, like a glove, a warm moist trap that sucked him in even more. He wanted more, even more, he wanted all of her.

He pulled out of her wet quim and flipped her on her belly and entered her roughly, making her squeak and squeal as her hips were pulled up and The Big White Wolf was slamming into her hard and fast, stealing her breath away as he fucked her.

“Mine!” He snarled, slapping her bottom, “You belong to me, Little Red Heidi!, Mine!”

Little Red Heidi wailed and pushed back, her breasts swaying with each brutal thrust that had her moving forward on the quilt covered bed, the bed creaking forward as well. She pushed back and her eyes crossed as he hit a spot in her that had her seeing stars.

“Mine!” Little Red Heidi squealed at the rough voice and the heavy slap against her bottom had her crying out loudly, “Say it!”

“Yours!” Little Red Heidi wailed, “Yours, yours, yours! I’m yours!” She gasped as she felt something heavy and big at the base of The Big White Wolf’s cock, “O-oh, what’s that?!”

“My knot and it’s going in you!” The Big White Wolf snarled as he pushed into the tight body below him hard and his knot slipping in, making Little Red Heidi scream and see stars before she was cumming and going slack, feeling The Big White Wolf cum deep in her, his knot locking her to them, “Mmm, it’s so big.”

“It is,” The Big White Wolf agreed, laying on the bed and pulling Little Red Heidi to him and kissing her neck before biting it, “Mine, the only one who’s going to eat your box of treats is me!”

“Okay,” Little Red Heidi said, a smile on her face, “I only belong to you,” It was just what she wanted.

The Big White Wolf went still at the little omega’s declaration and then turned her head slightly to look at her, “You little minx! This is what you wanted,” he gave her a wolf of a grin and then kissed her.

Little Red Heidi smiled and then frowned, “Oh, we should go, before my Grandmother comes back!”

“She’s busy in the woods, with the Woodsman,” The Big White Wolf, “We have this place all night long.”

“I’m not going give you my box of treats in my Grandmother’s bed, take me home!” Little Red Heidi demanded, making The Big Bad Wolf grumble in her neck.

And so…three hours later, after his knot had shrank enough, The Big White Wolf was carrying a sleepy Little Red Heidi in his arms, her legs wrapped around her waist, through the woods, his hands cupping her bottom. She was only wearing her red cape, her stockings and shoes, her dress torn to bits. The Big White Wolf was in his clothes so he had to be responsible to get her home, safely.

“Mmm, when we get to my home,” Little Red Heidi said, in a low voice, “I’m going to ride your tool and we’re going to mark every floor.”

The Big White Wolf was excited at the prospect and he squeezed Little Red Heidi’s bottom roughly, “I can’t wait…”


	2. Ebonilocks and The Three Witchers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one, kay?

Once upon a time there was a rather large stone house in the middle of the woods. In the stone house, there lived three Witchers, men who exterminated beasts and made money off it. They all muscles and strength, scary men, people would say so the Witchers lived in the middle of the woods, away from people to live in peace.

The first Witcher was named Lambert. He was so very tough and he enjoyed the rougher things in life. He ate his meals with spicy peppers, his chairs were hard and his bed harder. He liked hard support and he was hard around the edges.

The second Witcher was named Eskel. He was the opposite of Lambert. Soft spoken and enjoyed the softer things in life. He ate his meal with a lump of sugar, his chairs were soft and his bed was softer. He enjoyed the soft support and was softer around the edges.

The third Witcher was named Geralt. He was neutral. He ate his meal with nothing, sat in a neutral chair and slept in a neutral bed and was just neutral. He went out to kill beasts, came home and that was that. He was neither hard or soft, he was just…in the middle.

On one of their rare off days, the Three Witchers were enjoying themselves. That was until the cry of a beast, close to their home had them grabbing their gear and going out to fight it. They would be gone for the rest of the day.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

While the three Witchers were off to fight a beast, a small figure stumbled out the woods, looking ragged, as though they had been through the ringer. The figure was a woman, who wore a ripped dress of black that fell above her knees, with a white apron neatly covering it, black stockings and simple buckled shoes. She had long curly locks of ebony and eyes of amber, like rich honey. She had skin the color of fine milk chocolate and a pretty little face. The people around the area, when they saw her, didn’t know her name, but they called her Ebonilocks due to her lovely hair. She accepted the name, whatever, best they didn't know her real name!

She was lost, she had no idea where she was, but she hungry, tired and in need of rest. She had been running from a beast when she stumbled upon a stone house in the middle of the woods. Ebonilock walked over to the house and then knocked on the door, asking, in a soft voice, “Hello? Is anyone here?”

When no one answered, she looked around and tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. She walked into the house and looked around finding herself in a…pretty spartan living area. Ebonilocks closed the door and then felt her stomach rumbled as she smelled something thick and hearty from the table, food.

Ebonilocks rushed over and found three steaming bowls of stew with spoons beside them. She could eat all three bowls, she was so hungry. She sat down, eagerly, at the first bowl and ate a spoonful, only to cough and wheeze as the stew was spicy. It made her eyes water, so she drank some water and whined. This bowl was too hot! Too spicy, who could eat such spicy foods?!

Ebonilocks pushed the bowl away and then went to the second bowl to eat it. She ate one spoonful and then covered her mouth, her eye twitching. Sugar…with stew?! Who ate like this! She managed to swallow what was in her mouth and drank more water. Blah, yuck!

Ebonilocks looked to the third bowl and stared at it. She was so hungry and it looked so good. Oh well, if this bowl was as crazy as the others she would just eat some of that fruit she saw. Ebonilocks sat and spooned up some stew and ate it. Oh, it tasted good, perfect, it was so good! It was so good that Ebonilocks ate the bowl of stew with a sigh and drank more water, it was just right!

With her belly full of stew, Ebonilocks sighed and then got up and made her way over to the chairs she spied in the corner. She sat on the first one and jumped up, rubbing her sore bottom before Ebonilock glared at the chair. It was too hard, oh my goodness, too hard, she wondered if it gave her a bruise! She pouted and then walked over to another chair and sat in it but squealed as she nearly melted into the chair.

“Soft too soft!” Ebonilock wailed as she rolled out the chair with a huff, looking at the super soft chair. She couldn’t sit in a chair that wanted to eat her! Ebonilocks walked over to the last chair and stared at it, with a squinty eye. This better not want to eat her! She slowly sat down in the chair and sighed. It was just right! She leaned back in the chair, took out a book from her apron and read for a while.

Ebonilocks sighed, hours later, yawning and putting away her book. She stood and made her way to a set of stairs and found herself in a hallway, with three bedrooms and their doors open, as if waiting for her. Ebonilocks took off her shoes as she made her way to the first room. Ebonilocks walked slowly into the first one and found a hard looking room and a hard looking bed. Ebonilock shook her head and said, “Nope,” glaring at the bed and then going into the second bedroom, taking her stockings off as she did and stopping short, staring at the second bed, too soft, so very soft. She let out a hiss and said, “No! It’s going to eat me!” Ebonilocks took off her apron in the hallway before she snuck into the last bedroom and found herself in a okay looking room, spartan looking, with a bed that didn’t look too hard or too soft.

Ebonilocks walked over to the bed and then slowly sat down on it. It was…just right! She could sleep in this bed! Heidi took off her dress, leaving her in a pair of black panties and then she was in the bed, in the nice smelling sheets and then she was fast asleep, with a sigh.

“Just right…” Heidi sighed as she fell asleep, “Just…right.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The three Witchers walked back to their home, tired but successful in slaying the beast, a dangerous archgirffin that was a tough fight and the villagers close by paid them well. They slayed a beast, got their gold and were now heading back to enjoy their meals and relax for the next few days.

When the Witcher’s walked into the house, they were on edge, someone had been in their house, no one came into their home. The Witcher’s home were off limits, no one was dumb enough to try to rob it!

Lambert walked over to his bowl of cold, spicy stew and said, in a hard voice, “Someone’s been eating my stew.”

Eskel walked over to his stew and said, in a soft voice, “Someone’s been eating my stew..”

Geralt walked over to his empty bowl of stew and looked down at it and said, in a neutral voice, “Someone’s been eating my stew…and they ate it all.”

The Witchers used their senses and followed a lovely scent, like sweets and candy to their sitting area. Lambert looked down at his hard chair and said, “Someone has been sitting in my chair.”

Eskel looked down at his soft chair, “Someone’s been sitting in my chair,” his voice soft.

Geralt looked at his chair, “Someone’s been sitting in my chair…,” he looked at the bottom of the seat and grunted, “They used it for a while.”

The three Witchers made their ways upstairs to their bedroom and Eskel walked into his bedroom. He found a pair of lovely black, buckle shoes, “Someone’s been in my bedroom…”

Lambert found a pair of black stockings in his room, “Someone’s been in my bedroom.

A white apron was in the hallways and Geralt picked it up before walking into his room. He folded his arm at the dress on the floor of his room and then he looked at the bed, “Someone’s been sleeping in my bed and SHE is still here.”

Eskel and Lambert came into the bedroom and their eyes landed on the small figure in the bed. That she was still in Geralt’s bed. The figure was a woman, sleeping soundly, with curly locks of black and skin of milk chocolate. She was the one who smelled of sweets and candy. She either wasn’t from this area or she was extremely stupid.

Geralt tossed the small apron to the side and then leaned down and shook the woman, “Wake up.”

The woman let out a happy sigh and then turned saying in her sleep, “No…gimme five minutes, I don’t have school until 10…”

“School?” Lambert looked at the sleeping figure and then leaned down and shook the woman, hard, “Wake up, little girl.”

“Little?” The woman was waking up now, rubbing her eyes with a sigh, “Mmm, not a little girl…” she turned in the bed and looked up at the three men and blinked, “Hmm…what? Who are you? What’s going on?”

“That’s what we’d like to know, what’s going on?” Eskel looked down at the woman, with a frown, “You do know…this is a house of Witchers.”

“Witchers? Uh, what?” the woman said laying back on the bed, “I’m going to go back to sleep..good night-uh,” she blinked as one of the Witchers, or whatever, grabbed her arm and then she was being pulled out of the bed, “Wait! Eep! I’m sort of naked!”

“Yes, you are,” Geralt was the one holding the woman, her breasts were bare and she only wore a silky pair of black panties, “Now…” the woman yelped as the man pulled her closer, “You ate my meal, you used my chair and my bed, in fact, I found you sleeping in my bed.”

“Well, first off, I’m Ebonilocks, and second off, the first bowl was spicy, yikes, the second bowl was sweet, who eats sweet stew? All the other chairs were too hard, or too soft, everything of yours was just right,” Ebonilocks licked her lips, “I’m sorry, Witcher,” she looked at the other Witchers, “…Witchers, how can I make it up to you? I did intrude, but I was hungry and tired, running from a strange beast.”

“You’re not scared of us?” Lambert asked, earning a head shake from Ebonilocks, her hands on her hips, “Even though we’re Witchers.”

“I’m going to be truthful, I don’t know what a Witcher is, but you guys don’t look so bad, if you were bad, you would have killed me, right?” Ebonilocks said, tucking her hands behind her back, “You guys can’t be that bad!”

The three Witchers looked at Ebonilocks and wondered what to do with the little intruder. It had been such a long time that a woman showed no fear to them or had expected to be paid to be near them. Ebonilocks twisted a curl and said to the Witchers, “I have no money to pay you…but I can make you another stew, I can cook and clean as well and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Where will you go, Miss. Ebonilocks?” Eskel asked the woman, who smiled sweetly and shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve been traveling, I can read, write, I know complex math, literature, history and medicine, I’ll be fine,” Ebonilocks said as she played with her curl, “I’m useful to someone!”

Lambert looked to the other Witchers and then Geralt said, “Ebonilocks, can you stay there a moment?”

“I have no choice, you have my dress!” Ebonilocks said as the three witchers spoke quietly to one another, away from her. She wonder what the Witchers were speaking about?

“Ebonilocks,” Geralt looked at the woman, “Would you like to stay with us, we could always use a woman’s touch in the place,”

Ebonilocks clapped her hands and gasped, “Why…I would love to stay here, thank you! I’ll be the best roommate ever! I’ll give this house a woman’s touch,” she looked at the Witchers and said, in a soft voice, “I um…can give you three a woman’s touch if you want as well,” Ebonilocks bit her lip and tilted her head, perhaps they wouldn't accept her offer, goodness why was she offering them this?!

Ebonilocks hadn’t expected the Witchers to accept her proposition but the next thing she knew, she was in the arms of the hard looking Witcher and he was looking down at her, with those hard eyes before kissing her, deeply. He was hard and rough with the kiss and it had Heidi’s mouth swollen and bruised.

When he released her, the second Witcher, the one that was soft looking gently grabbed her and kissed her, slowly, gently, softly. It had her whimpering, sighing in bliss as they kissed. It had her knees weak and her eyes closing as he kissed her.

Ebonilocks let out a sqeak as she was spun around and oh-the kiss was just right, not too hard, not too soft, just right. Ebonilocks clung to Geralt tightly, sighing and then she was feeling hands, hard but nimble slipped in the waistband of her panties and then they were sliding down her hips and then they were off and then one of her thighs was taken in a firm but soft hand and her sex was being fondled by fingers that were just oh so right.

“Ebonilocks, you’re getting a little wet,” A soft voice said, lips kissing her shoulder, nipping softly at her skin, “Are you excited to be given the touch of three Witchers?”

“I’ve never slept with three people,” (or anyone for that matter,) “Let alone three Witchers,” Ebonilocks said, her lips were free to talk now, “I’m excited…”

She let out a ragged moan as the fingers, that were just right fingered and flicked at her clit, making her gasp twitch and twist in the firm arms, “Oh! It-it feels so good!”

Hard hands grabbed her body, roughly and lifted her up in a hard and firm grip. The Witcher, Lambert, held her up, her thighs wide as he did. He looked down at her with wonder, “Ebonilocks, you’re so little.”

“I can’t help it but be little,” soft fingers spread her sex and then soft lips were on Ebonilock’s sex, licking at her clit, pulling at her inner lips. She let out a cry as the mouth expertly had her on edge. Her finger couldn’t have the same affect on her like the mouth did. Ebonilocks looked down at the man in between her thighs, twisting and turning as she was eaten out. She felt her head turn and then lips that were just right were on hers. A hard mouth bit her shoulder, and the soft lips on her pussy was loud, obscene, the noises made her belly jump as she heard the noises.

Fingers found her breasts and nipples, groping her, pulling her nipples taut. She was being played and strummed with by the men as though she was nothing but a lute and it made her whimper. She sighed and then let out a squeak as the mouths and fingers left her body and then she was on the bed, looking up at the men.

Ebonilocks watched the men as they got naked, in front of her. She flushed as their cocks sprang forth, her eyes growing big. She couldn’t let these strong men know she was inexperienced, so green behind the ears.

“Well, Ebonilocks, warm our cocks up,” The hard Witcher, Lambert said, grabbing his cock and gently smacking the woman with his blunt instrument in the face, “What are you waiting for?”

Ebonilocks grabbed Lambert’s cock and looked at it, staring at it with big eyes. She looked at the cock and then to the Witcher and asked in a soft voice, “What do you want to uh…happen?”

“Warm us up,” Lambert said, directing his cock to her mouth, “Now, suck on it.”

Ebonilocks looked at the large cock and then she opened her mouth and then, it was in her mouth, fast and hard. She gagged, loudly as it hit the back of her throat and her eyes closed and gagged again as Lambert pulled out and then gagged again as he surged forward again. She let out a gasp as it left her mouth and didn’t return. She looked up at three sets of cat like eyes, calculating, searching. Her cheeks heating up as she panted from the ordeal.

“Oh, you’ve never sucked a cock,” Eskel said tracing his fingers on her cheek, “Let’s try me,” he led his cock to Ebonilock’s mouth. Ebonilocks moaned and slipped the cock in her mouth. Eskel was soft and nice, guiding her through the steps of sucking cock, bobbing her head slowly, looking up at the black haired Witcher as hands found her breasts and thighs, one set of hands were hard, the others were just right.

“Lick the head, slowly, there we go, good girl, slow, I can’t believe you’ve never sucked a cock before,” Eskel groaned as Ebonilocks suck him off, “Good girl.”

She was getting excited, her sex getting wetter under the fingers that found it. She continued to bob up and down on Eskel’s cock. Ebonilocks let out a cry once Eskel’s cock left her mouth, her body shuddering around the fingers on her breasts and pussy. Lips found her mouth and then she was being laid back against a muscled chest and found The Witcher Geralt in between her legs, his erection poised to enter her. She bit her lip and then Geralt was slowly entering her, making her groan and whimper as he did. She gasped as he seemed to pop inside of her, there was a moment of pain and then he was fully in her.

Ebonilocks looked up at Geralt but was then turned and her mouth was filled with Lambert’s cock, and he was rough, fast. She was gagging, loudly as his cock hit the back of her throat. She moaned as fingers twisted her nipples and a mouth found her shoulder. The cock inside her moved around, making her see stars. Her toes curled and muscled arms hooked around her thighs and pulled her forward, the cock in her sex hilting in her. Ebonilocks turned and grabbed Eskel’s cock jerking it quickly with her hand as she sucked Lambert’s cock.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Ebonilocks cried out, Eskel’s cock hitting her cheek as she was fucked roughly, the pain gone and was replaced by pleasure, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! It’s just right, my pussy is just right! Oh fuck!”

“So loud!” Lambert said, before he stuffed his cock in her mouth, gagging her with it, “There we go!”

Ebonilocks grabbed Eskel’s cock, jerking it again, licking at the cock in her mouth, her breasts were fondle, roughly, hands found her belly. Her clit was being flicked at and then she was letting out a wail, arching her back and cumming hard. He fucked her just right… She let out a squeak as Geralt pushed her once, twice inside of her then cum with a growl. She let out a whimper as he pulled out of her, saying with a growl, “Untouched, just what I like.”

Ebonilocks didn’t have time to rest because Lambert was out of her mouth and slipping inside of her. He was hard, too hard, but she wanted it. Her body jerked up and down on the bed, her breasts swung wildly and the sound of Lambert’s thighs hitting her thighs. Ebonilocks turned and sucked on Eskel’s neglected cock and gagged on it, her muscles tightening around Lambert as he fucked her. She bobbed her head up and down and felt a hand on her belly. She grabbed the hand and held on it, moaning, whimpering as she sucked and was fucked.

“Oh, shit, yes, there we go!” Eskel growled shifting his cock in Ebonilocks mouth before he pulled out and came on her face. She licked her cum coated lips and wrapped her legs around Lambert’s waist.

Lambert grabbed her hips and then Ebonilocks was being fucked hard. She had gone from being blushing, lost virgin to a thoroughly fucked woman, who would now live with three, very strong men.

“Oh-oh gods! I’m cumming again!” Ebonilocks wailed and then she was cumming, hard, crying and screaming as she came, “Fuck!”

Lambert came with a low growl and Ebonilocks fell to the bed, panting, covered in cum, a happy smile on her face.

“Just…right…” Ebonilocks cooed, before going to sleep and sleeping deeply.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

“Be careful dealing with your contracts!” Ebonilocks stood before the door, watching as her Witchers prepped for their journey, “You’ll be back soon, right?”

“We sure will,” Lambert said, lifting her up and kissing her deeply. Oh, his kisses were so hard, but they felt so right.

“You stay safe, stay close to the house,” Eskel told her softly, before kissing Ebonilocks on the lips, soft, slow sensual, mmm…so good.

“We’ll bring you back a gift,” Geralt said, slowly pulling Ebonilocks up into his arms and kissing her just right, “But, when we come back, you better be naked and waiting in bed.

“You know I will, for my Witchers,” Ebonilock purred, kissing Geralt again, “I want new, silky panties, please, you know my size…”

She closed the door to the house and leaned against it, with a smile.

“This place is….just right…”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a remix, I'll try my best, lol.


	3. The Missing Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which fairy tale is this is?

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, well…it wasn’t a long time ago, more like last week, in a city, not a kingdom, there lived a little omega by the name of Heidi. She was a little thing, with hair of ebony curls and eyes of honey. She had milk chocolate skin and wore a sweet smile.

She lived an ordinary life, as a librarian, and dressed like a homely person. She always wore baggy pants and an oversized sweater to hide her figure. She kept her hair up in a bun, balked at the idea of wearing short skirts and shorts. She would stutter and blush and run away from her friends. She couldn’t even wear capris without feeling shy.

Her life was like clockwork. She would go to work, help people out, go home, cook and then go to sleep. Rinse and repeat, Heidi liked it, she loved it. She didn’t go out on the weekend, didn’t party, she hadn’t even drank alcohol before, ever! She was content to do this everyday until she retired and died.

She loved it…

One day, while at work, one of her co-workers, had giggled and said that the most eligible, unmated Alpha in the city, a one Geralt Rivia was hosting a ball to find a mate, every eligible, unmated omega was invited to attend, as a potential mate to Geralt. Who ever he was, bah, the man must be a dog.

Heidi had shaken her head and gone back to checking in books. Her, getting a mate, pffft, yeah right! She would never get an Alpha mate, she was content on being single and unmated. Hmph, hmph.

On the night of the ball, Heidi prepped herself for the night. She put on her flannel jammies, got a pint of cookie dough ice cream and put on some rom-com movies. Heidi jumped on the couch and put it on, but 30 minutes later, she was fast asleep, her ice cream melting on her flannel jammies.

Heidi woke, with a jolt, at the loud knocking on her door, who was that?! She slinked over to the door and asked, “Who is it?!”

“Your fairy godmother,” a woman’s voice said, before, as though, with magic, her locks were unlocked and a beautiful woman stepped into the little apartment and closed the door behind her, “Oh…my goodness..Triss was right, you’re a little, cute, homebody…”

“Triss?!” Heidi hissed, thinking of her friend, “Ohh…that snake, talking to-“ she looked over to the woman and blinked, “Who are you?”

“I am Yennefer, her Alpha mate, and tonight, I’m your fairy godmother!” Yennefer said, looking down at Heidi, with a gleeful smile, “You…my dear, are about to get laid!”

“Laid?! What?!” Heidi’s cheeks heated up and she began to stutter, “N-no I’m not, I can’t do that, I can’t get laid, what-?! How dare Triss-“ she continued stuttering as Yennefer tsk and waved her hands up and began to work her magic.

Several minutes later, Yennefer had a floor length mirror in front of Heidi, proud of her damn self! Gone was the mousey looking homebody and in her place was a sexy omega, looking for a mate. Her hair, which was always in a bun had been pulled down in curls that shined. She wasn’t in her flannel jammies, but a simple black thing that fell midthigh and clung to her like a second skin. Heidi had her face done up, shining lips, soft toned makeup, so pretty. She had on a pair of black and white 4 inch FMP, a silver necklace dotted with diamonds, diamond studs and a diamond tennis bracelet.

She looked fucking sexy! She couldn’t believe that was her.

“Mmm, Cinderella, you’re ready for the ball and to get laid!” Yennefer said, with a smile before she grabbed Heidi’s dressed and pulled it up to reveal a pair of skin tight panties that crisscrossed around her bottom, leaving it mostly bare, with a simple silver ribbon in the middle of crisscrossed fabric , “And look, I even gave you a pair of super sexy panties, they only fit you!”

“Hey!” Heidi wailed as she pulled down her dress and turned, “What’s this about me getting laid? Shit… I look so…”

“Sexy!” Yennefer said, tossing a clutch in Heidi’s hand and leading her out the house, “Now, you have a ball to attend, Triss said that you should find a mate, this will help, now, you have until the last stroke of midnight before you have to leave, or else you’ll look silly in flannel pajamas with ice cream stains on them!”

Heidi yelped as she was tossed in a waiting limo and Yennefer waved as the car drove off to the ball. Yennefer smiled fondly and then said, “I’m a miracle worker…”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt nodded politely to the group of giggling omegas and sigh in his head, looking around at the ballroom. He really hadn’t wanted to do this but his advisor told him he needed to find a mate, an omega because he was too old to be an unmated Alpha. His image as the owner of a multibillion company would look better if he had a mate.

He kissed the hand of Daniella Charles, the lovely, unmated daughter of one of his competitors, making her giggle and blush prettily. He knew her father would be eager to be married into his business but he wasn’t attracted to her. She was too bubbly, not enough conversation for him. If he was looking for a mate, he wanted one with a brain, at least.

“If you look any more bored, Geralt,” Lambert said, looking at the man, “I might have to be concerned you’ll fall asleep on your feet.”

You think? Geralt thought as he looked around at the lovely, delicate omegas in the ball room. They wore floor length gowns, had their hair done up, they looked like princesses in the room. Princesses who were looking for a prince, him.

The ball was going smoothly, the music soft, lovely. The champagne was over flowing and the food rich. He would write it off as a tax expense if he couldn’t find a mate/wife tonight. The tall, white haired man, dressed in a custom made Armani suit, looked around the room and shook his head, he would have to write this off as a tax expense.

“These omegas,” Eskel said, going over to his friend, “Lambert, are okay, but they’re not what Geralt wants, He wants an omega that’s different from these, imagine it, Lambert, in a sea of lovely, demure looking omegas, one appears, sticking out like a thumb. She’s not dressed like a princess, she’s dressed to kill…”

Geralt hid a snort behind a cough and then turned to look at the ballroom entrance and stopped, looking at it. He watched, interested, as a woman walked in, looking a little dazed and confused but…she was dressed differently, in a little short black dress and high heels that made her short legs go for miles. Her hair was down to her waist in curls, her face looked beautiful, she was curvy and sexy. She stood out, he was interested…

“He sees, her,” Eskel said, looking at Lambert, his eyes little slits, “Standing there, like an odd duck out and he’s zeroed in her, so beautiful, and he goes to her…”

Lambert watched, with wide eyes as Geralt left the two men and made his way across the ballroom floor and make his way to the woman, who stood by the entrance, looking amazing. Damn…

“She’s going to surprise him, she’s smart, sharp, and he’ll want her,” Eskel said, drinking more champagne, “They might even, after a dance, sneak off, a surprise fuck and if he’s slick, like he is, he’ll mate her then and there.”

Geralt walked over to the woman and gently tapped her shoulder saying, “Hello there,” he looked at omega, who startled and turned to him, “And what are you doing over here, alone?”

“Oh, just…waiting until midnight,” The omega said, making Geralt smile, “You know, that sort of thing, and among other things, watching the other omegas sneer at me, for wearing this revealing thing, which I was appalled at first but now…seeing their shocked faces, brings me joy, I think I’ll stick around some more haven’t had this fun in a long time..”

Geralt smiled once more, this one was feisty, he liked that. He grabbed her hand and bought it to his lips and said, in a soft voice, “Well now…little omega, why don’t you and I have some fun together and make them balk when I dance with you.”

The omega smiled sweetly and then held her hand out, “Okay, let’s go,” She laughed as she was swept away onto the dance floor. She was having so much fun, with this man!

Eskel poked Lambert’s chest and said, with a chuckle, “He’s going to fall in love with her tonight, he’ll do anything for her, he-“

“Eskel,” Lambert said, turning Eksel to the dance floor, “Look, what are you, a psychic?” The two watched as Geralt danced with the omega, “Good, good, we could start planning a wedding!”

Geralt danced with the little omega in his arms and as they danced, they talked. Smart, she was smart, had a love for reading, loved books, enjoyed baking, had a sweet tooth the size of Alaska and enjoyed politics. She didn’t seem to want money, or his fame, hell he didn’t think she knew who he was! She wasn’t drooling or giggling over him.

“Oh!” The little omega yelped as she fumbled on her feet and fell forward, making Geralt grab her gently, “Shit, these fucking heels, I’m used to flats, not…stilts, sorry, at least you’re not that Geralt fellow, he’ll have laughed me out of here, with my two left feet..”

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed as helped her stand straight, “Let’s go somewhere private to talk, so…Geralt doesn’t laugh at your two left feet.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her off, into the darkened areas of the building he had rented out for this ball.

Eskel and Lambert sighed, soon, Geralt would be a settled man.

Thank fuck.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sigh as she sat down on the plush couch in the sitting area they found. She accepted the glass of water and sipped it, looking over to the man, studying him. He was handsome, tall, 6’6 or 6’7, making her look tiny at her five feet height. Hnn, she hated being so short. He had white hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, the oddest yellow eyes that fit his rugged face, and a trimmed beard. He was dressed in a tailor suit and when he had held her close to him, he smelt delicious.

“I feel sorry for Geralt,” Heidi said, looking at the man, as he sat close to her, “And those omegas too, he has to pick one and they’re all paraded out there, like prized mares, pfft,” she set her cup down, “Worth nothing to him but for their uteruses.”

Geralt hid a flinch, ouch. “Maybe he doesn’t just want a brood mare, maybe he wants a partner who wants to challenge him, you know an equal.”

“Hmmm, well, we’ll never know, right, I bet he wasn’t even there,” Heidi snorted, “I don’t even know what the man looks like but it’s all I hear, maybe he’s watching via camera, maybe he’s full of himself, who knows.”

Geralt chuckled at the omega in front of him and said, “What if he isn’t…why are you here then, besides waiting for midnight to strike?”

“To uh..” Heidi felt her cheeks heat up, “To uh…get laid apparently but I’ve never done anything like that, you know.” Heidi stopped talking and looked at Geralt.

“Ah…so you’re hoping some Alpha will come up and whisk you away and fuck you?” Geralt asked, earning a yelp from the omega, “You choose the wrong place to get that,” lies, if she asked him, he would jump her bones right then and there.

“Well, apparently, not that I really, want to, I mean, I do,” Heidi bit her lip, looking at the Alpha in front of her. He was unmated, handsome and well, it was just a one night thing, “Oh! Fuck it!” she grabbed the man by the lapels of his suit and pulled him down for a kiss, a hot kiss that had the inner homebody in her squealing in shock. She pulled away from him and said, in a soft voice, “It’s only for tonight, maybe you can help me get laid,” where did this woman come from?!

“Fuck yes, I can help you,” Geralt growled, pulling the omega back into his arms and kissing her once more, “Come here, you.”

Heidi climbed in the man’s lap and opened her mouth for his tongue to plunder it. He was ruthless, his hands gripping her bottom, pulling her flush to him as his tongue found her tongue and his teeth nipped at her lips. It was mind numbing, toe curling, oh this man knew how to kiss.

“Too many layers,” Heidi whimpered, breaking the kiss as her hands tugged at his suit jacket, “You are wearing way too many clothes.”

“Fuck,” Geralt ripped off the jacket to his suit, his shirt flying to the wayside as well. He pulled the omega’s dress down her chest and her breasts tumbled forth, large, inviting with nipples that puckered out. His mouth watered and then he was on her ample chest, fondling one breast while the other breast met his hot mouth. He licked at the side of her breast, slowly sliding up to suck at the nipple, and pull it with his teeth, hard, making the lovely omega under him cry out and push closer to his face. So fucking sexy.

He went back to kissing her lips, groping her breasts roughly as her hands found the buttons to his suit pants and pulled them free. He pushed her back on the couch and pulled down his pants to reveal the erection that had grown while he feasted on her breasts. The little omega got up on her knees and looked at him, grabbing his erection and rubbing it in unsure hands.

“Can I suck it, please?” She asked him, licking her lips. She didn’t even wait, she had him on his back, looking up at him with unsure eyes as she began the task of sucking his cock.

Heidi had seen enough porn and read enough erotica to know how to please a cock, sort of. She licked at the sensitive head, tasting the salt pre-cum that leaked from the tip. She knew that men liked it when women looked up at their face as they sucked, something about a power trip, who knows and so, when she finally began to fellatio him properly, her head going up and down the large cock, she looked up at him, hands on his cloth covered thighs.

Geralt ran a hand through those curls as she sucked his cock, looking down at her. Fuck this little, shy omega was hot as hell, giving him head, her large eyes on his face as she sucked him off. He guided her up and down his cock, stopping slightly when she started to gag and then helped her take the rest of him in his mouth, “There we go, so sexy, keep at it, sexy thing,” he groaned as helped her suck his cock, “This can’t be your first time, fuck, that gagging is making me harder, sexy,” he started to snap his hips up, hitting the back of her throat and going further, popping in her throat with one hard thrust, “Shit!”

Heidi gagged loudly, her eyes tearing up as he entered her throat. She kept looking at him, as tears fell from her eyes, still moving her head. She had to control her breathing, she was fine, this was fine. She could feel her muscles tightening up, her quim clench in delight. She liked doing this, she wanted to keep doing this, that’s for sure.

Geralt had other plans as he pulled out of her throat, roughly, and laid her on the couch once more. He pulled up the little omega’s dress and nearly found himself going crossed eye at the scanty crisscrossed panties that she wore. They were so sexy, he pulled them down and tossed them to the side. He spread her thighs looked down at her soaked, bare sex and then he was eating her out, finding her entrance and her clit with ease. He had her screaming and moaning in pleasure as he licked at her delicious quim. He wanted to eat this all night long but he was fucking hard as rocks, he needed to be in the omega.

Heidi let out a pant, her body trembling, singing as the Alpha in between her thighs pleased her. He pulled away from quim and took his slicked cock and pressed it against her entrance. He pushed against her, entering her slowly. Oh...oh…oh...he was going in her! She was finally having sex! Oh shit! She was finally having the real thing, not the shitty fantasies that had ran in her thoughts.

“Oh!” Heidi whined as he pushed into her, “Oh, so big, it stings!” She wailed as he pushed in her deeper, “Alpha!”

“Shh…almost in you, I’ll fuck you good when you’re used to it.” Her Alpha said, wait, WHAT?!, where the hell did THAT come from?! This was not happening, it’s only a one night thing, “There we go, I’m in you, my sexy little omega.”

“Mmm,” they were still for a while, before Geralt began to move inside his omega, yes, his omega! She fit him well, she had been made for her, she belonged to him!, “Mine, you’re mine! Say it, my little omega, say it!”

“Oh-oh-oh!” Heidi cried out, looking at the Alpha above her, wrapping her arms around her Alpha’s neck, “You! Yours, I belong to you! I’m yours, I’m yours! Please, please, please!”

Geralt pumped in and out of his omega and he was going to cum soon, she was so tight and her scent drove him wild. He had to mark her, he would mate with her now, NOW! He jerked her head up and with his sharp teeth he bit her neck, her skin breaking under his teeth and he felt her scream in pleasure as she came from the mating bite itself. He came with a groan in his omega and licked her mark, rumbling, “Mine….”

Heidi trembled in her Alpha’s arms and sighed, her eyes trying to close, “Yes…you-“ she stopped as the clock began to strike midnight, “SHIT!”

Geralt grunted as she pushed at him and fixed her dress and grabbed her shoes, “Where are you going?!”

“I have to go! Goodbye!” Heidi said as she ran out the room and through the ballroom.

Geralt ran out the room, his pants barely fixed and his shirt wide open, “Wait! I don’t even know your name!”

“Goodbye!” Heidi waved and then she was running out the building, dodging the grabby hands of the guards.

“You’re my mate! I will find you!” Geralt snarled as the woman ran.

Heidi yelped and ran down the street, fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck, she needed to get the hell out of here! She needed to be in her home, she needed to- Heidi let out a squeak as she fell onto the carpet of her house. She groaned and rolled on her back, looking up at the ceiling of her house, now…how in the hell?

She wasn’t in her sexy dress anymore, she was in her flannel pajamas that was stained with ice cream. She sighed and stood up quickly. She paused, feeling she wasn’t wearing any panties and muttered a curse. He most likely had a pair of granny panties and not the sexy ones she wore. She then walked over to her mirror and looked at her neck, at the bite mark on it. She scowled and said, in a soft voice, “Fuck me! I’m mated!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt sighed, looking down at the scanty pair of panties he found in the sitting room, where he marked his mate. The same mate that ran off on him. He had to find her, she was his, now, he would not have another.

“Eskel, Lambert, find her, put out a news announcement, the woman with my mark and knows what she left with me will be my wife,” He turned to his men and sighed, “I want her as soon as possible, she’s mine!”

Eskel and Lambert nodded their head and then the two were off to go find a wayward omega.

Geralt looked down at the panties and then bought them up to his nose, the smell of his mate excited him. He needed her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi pulled the turtleneck up to her neck as she and Triss sat at the library, giggling and laughing about everything. They were drinking coffee, resting against the counter and watching TV.

“Oh, did you have fun at that ball?” Triss asked, waggling her eyebrows, making Heidi hiss and glare at her, “What, did you get laid?!”

“I did,” Heidi said looking away, her eyes half lidded, “He was nice, tall, very tall,” she said with a huff before smiling, “Can you thank your mate for me? She made me look really sexy.”

“You should see her in bed,” Triss winked at Heidi, who blushed and looked away, “Mhmm, yeah, oh, look who it is…Geralt, the Billionaire.”

Heidi looked up at the TV and her eyes widen as the man, the man she had fucked, she was mated to was making a press conference.

“My mate is out there and if anyone can find her, with my mark on her neck, I will reward them with 5 million dollars.” Geralt said, looking into the camera, “And as for my mate, when I find you, when I get you, you will be mine, my wife.”

Heidi set the cup down, her eyes cloudy. She was the mate of Geralt, oh my goodness, she fucked Geralt, she danced with him she gave him head. Heidi smiled and danced away, making Triss hum as she did, “Well, must be that sex still…”

Heidi’s excitement faded and she said, “He can’t find me, oh shit, he’ll see me, a homebody and flip bricks, he can never know! Gah!”

Heidi looked down at the mark and sighed and then pulled it back up, “Nope, I can’t be a billionaire’s wife.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt rubbed his temple as another omega slinked out of his office and then he growled, looking over to his friend and lawyer, “Yennefer! Where is she?! It’s been two weeks! I want my mate!”

Yennefer giggled and said, “You’re so cute, Geralt, I can’t believe it, infatuated with an omega, never thought I would live to see the day!”

“She isn’t just any omega, she’s MINE,” Geralt rubbed his knuckles, “She was so…sexy, in that piece she wore….”

“Oh what did she wear?” Yennefer asked, looking at the man, who rapped his knuckles on the desk.

“A tiny black dress, that barely went mid thigh, rained in diamonds, gods she was so sexy,” Geralt could see her clearly in his mind, “And the panties she wore, so delicious, she was so sexy, fucked her long and hard, when I get her again, I’ll fuck her good she’ll never leave my bed, she’ll be my mate and my wife.”

Yennefer’s eyes brightened with glee and she sent a fast text to her mate, “Geralt…you know what…let’s forget about wayward omegas, come, let’s go out to dinner, with my omega, Triss, she’s so sweet…” she ignored the growl from the man as she looked to him, “Come on, Geralt, you need to get oyur mind off this, we’ll go to my wife’s job and pick her up, it’s been a bit since she’s rode in a limo, she’s gotten so cute too. Let’s go spoil her!”

Geralt looked at her and then sighed, saying, “Fine-fine, let’s go, whatever, I didn’t want to see another omega with a fake mark again.”

Yennefer and Geralt left the tall offices that belonged to Geralt and got in the limo to go into the suburbs to the quaint little library that Yennefer’s wife Triss worked at. Yennefer almost giggled in glee as she looked at Geralt’s face.

The limo stopped before the small, cute library and then Yennefer got out and said, “Come on, Geralt, let’s go and get my omega, we can spoil her.”

Geralt grumbled but then he got out and followed Yennefer into the closed library. Yennefer walked into the building with the man and said, “Oh Triss….”

Triss’s face appeared, she looked flushed, guilty almost and she smiled sweetly, “Oh hello, Yenny!” she raced over to the woman and kissed her deeply, “Oh! Oh! Yennefer-Hello, Mr. Geralt…I need to steal my wife away to get something, you can wait in the lounge, the door is locked on the outside, you can unlock it,” Triss all but dragged Yennefer away, “Bye now, have fun!”

“Have fun?” Geralt sighed as he walked over to the room that Triss pointed to, alright..” he stopped and saw the door knob was rattling and someone, whose voice was muffled was saying, “Triss! Triss! TRISS!! LEMME OUT!! Why'd you lock me in here?!”

Geralt raised an eyebrow as he felt something heavy hit the door and then a whine of pain, “Ouchies…”

He walked over to the door and then, slowly unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a small woman, holding a chair up in the air, meaning to throw it at the door. She blinked, dropping the chair and screamed, “EEEP!”

She tried to run pass Geralt but he caught her easily. She was homely little thing, with black curls in a bun, a turtle neck that she swam in and pants that were baggy. She twisted and turned, groaning and then she went slack.

“Who are you?” Geralt asked the woman, holding her up to his face with ease, his hands tucked under her arms.

“I’m the head librarian!” She said, glaring at Geralt, “Put me down, I’m not a kid, you-you brute!”

“Brute?” Geralt laughed and then walked over to the couch, still holding the woman in his arms and setting her down on it, “Such a feisty thing, why did Triss lock you in here?”

“I don’t know, I have to go now-eep!” the woman made to run but Geralt caught her again, looking hard into her eyes.

“You remind me of someone,” Geralt said, looking at the woman, who looked away, her turtleneck sliding down her neck to reveal a mating mark, “Hmm…” he looked hard at her and then to her neck. He leaned in and sniffed, hard, a growl rumbling in his throat, “Mark, my mark…it’s you.”

The woman yelped and tried to run off, again but Geralt grabbed her again and pulled her close, “My mate! Mine!”

“Wait! I can’t be your mate!” The woman yelped, looking at him, “I can’t!”

“Why not?!” Geralt asked, looking at the woman, who crossed her arms.

“Look at me, I’m a homebody! I like staying home, reading books, and not going to fancy parties, I’ll be an awful wife and mate to you!”

Geralt let out a bark of laughter and then pulled the woman close to him, looking down at her, “You…I don’t care, you’re my mate, If you don’t want to go to a party, you don’t have to, if you want to stay in and bake cookies for me, I don’t mind, you’re mine…” He leaned in and kissed the woman, “Yes, those lips, I remember…now, what did you leave at the ball, with me?”

“…My panties, they were…crisscrossed fabric, front and back, with a silver ribbon heart on the front.” The woman sighed and pinched her brow, “My name is Heidi…”

“Heidi…” Geralt tested the name in his mouth and looked at her, “That’s nice….a nice name, now,” he pulled out the pair of panties and held them up, “Now, my little omega, these belong to you, clothed off below the waist, I want to put these back on you.”

He watched Heidi’s cheeks flush and then she was taking off her pants, her simple cotton panties and her slip on shoes. She looked dead sexy with her hair up in a bun, in that oversized turtleneck, her bottom covered by that turtleneck. She placed her hands on his shoulders, as he pulled the panties up her thighs and over her bottom and then his hand was rubbing said bottom, with a smile.

“They fit you,” Geralt said, leaning forward and then kissed her deeply, “Mine, my omega.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked over to her husband and tucked her hand behind her back, her hair and face were dolled up and she wore a short white, wedding dress . She could feel his eyes on her frame as she smiled sweetly at him.

“Mrs. Heidi Rivia?” Geralt asked as she stopped him from moving over to her, “What are you hiding?”

“Well, I have a gift for you,” Heidi said, as she looked at her husband before she lifted her dress up to reveal the panties, the panties she had worn over a year ago at the ball, “Don’t rip them, they’re special.”

Geralt smirked and then went over to his wife. They would live happily ever after, after their honeymoon!

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a fairy tale remixed drop me a line.


	4. Let Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which story this is?!

Once upon a time in a great woods there lived a woman who lived in a quaint cabin. She planted her own food, made her own potions and sold spells and charms to the villagers that lived close by to her woods. The villagers never came into her woods, it was too dangerous, only she could go in and out of the woods with no trouble. The beasts that dwelled there gave her no issues and she made sure to leave them things they liked so that they wouldn’t raid her gardens.

The woman was a small thing, barely past five feet. She had black hair that fell in curls to her waist, eyes of deep honey color, skin that were the color of chocolate and a lovely face that finished the image. She was a witch, who was self taught and painfully shy. At 30 summers many men in the village would whistle and say, the Witch of the Woods was a fine woman and she would make a finer wife.

The woman in the woods couldn’t be pressed to marry, to start a family. She liked her life and she wanted it to stay that way.

One day, while she was tending her herb gardens, she heard something in the woods. It wasn’t any of the creatures that lived in the woods, she knew their noises by heart. It was something else, something dangerous. The woman wasn’t afraid, she knew enough magic to protect herself and so she continued to tend to her herbs until she heard footsteps near her cabin. She looked up and nearly startled.

A man watched her, with beast like eyes of yellow. He was tall and muscled, with white hair that was in a ponytail. He was dressed in armor, heavy armor, with two swords attached to his back. He had a blank expression his bearded face but his were sharp, as they stared at the woman. The man had a scar on his face which added to his dangerous look. The woman had never seen another person before, in the woods, what was he doing in here.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked him, watching the man walk closer to her.

“Water…” The man said, in a rugged voice that made the woman gulp, “And herbs, if you have them, I have gold-“

“I don’t need gold,” The woman said, “I trade, barter for things.”

The man hummed and then said, “Then we’ll barter.”

“I’ll go get you, your water,” The woman said, walking into the house to get her ceramic pitcher of water and clay cup.

She grabbed the items and turned, nearly dropping her items as the man stood in her doorway, looking around her cabin. The man looked at her and then asked, “Where is your husband?”

She didn’t want this man to know she was alone, and she didn’t know why, “In the woods…chopping down logs for winter fuel.”

“I see, these woods are dangerous,” The man walked into her cabin, “Does he know that it’s dangerous to leave little things like you, little omega girls like you alone, in these woods?”

“…I am safe in these woods, I know the creatures, they’ll not mess with me,” She said taking a step back.

“Are you sure you know all the creatures in these woods, little girl?” The man asked, taking another step forward.

“Yes…I do, and I am no little girl,” The woman said softly, pouring the man a cup of water and then set the cup on the table, “Your water.”

“Thank you, little girl,” the man said, giving the woman a long look and drank his water before he looked around the cabin once more, “What do they call you, little girl?”

“I am no little girl and no one knows my name,” The woman said, softly as she looked at the name, “What is your name, sir?”

“They call me The Wolf, The White Wolf,” The man said softly, before he stood and said, “Herbs, I need some, your rare kind and some of your runes.”

The woman grabbed her supplies and the two bartered. When they finished bartering the man looked at her, hard and then said, “Be careful out there, little girl, there are some dangerous beasts in the woods.”

The man left the house and the woman had to slowly sit down, shaken by their interaction.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

A few days later, in the cool dark night, the woman sat by her fire, mending a hole in one of her skirts. She rocked slowly in her chair, enjoying a cup of herbal tea and a slice of cake. She hummed silently to herself as she finished her mending but stopped suddenly when she heard a knock on her door. The woman got up and slowly walked over to the door, spelling the curtains on her window to close.

“Hello?, who is there?” she asked, checking to make sure her door was locked.

“You know who it is, little girl,” She let out a noise and looked at the door, “Let me in…”

“My husband will be back soon-“ she started but a low rumbled of a chuckle had her stopping.

“Don’t lie to me, little girl, you have no husband, the villagers and their idle lips tell me the truth,” The White Wolf said, his voice low, dangerous, “I can be your husband, you smell ripe, waiting for a beast like me to fill you with seed, with a babe.”

The woman let out a shudder and then The White Wolf said, in a low voice, “Little girl, little girl….let me in.”

“Not by the hair on my piggy’s chin-chin,” The woman said, in a low voice, earning a huff of dangerous laughter from the man. She didn't know why she said that, it reminded her of the kids in the village would say, when they were playing games.

“Then maybe I’ll huff-maybe I’ll puff and maybe I’ll blow your house down,” The woman let out a gasp and then put up a ward around her door as she felt a blast hit it, “Little girl, little girl let me in!”

“Go away!” The woman shouted, “Go away! Do not come back!”

“I’ll be back, little girl, I’ll be more powerful too.” The White Wolf said before his footsteps faded off.

The woman let out a shaky sigh and then slid down to the floor, scared. The White Wolf would indeed be back.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The woman had been on edge for days, though The White Wolf had yet to return. She tended her gardens, fed her animals, made potions of and spells, forged for wilds and made sure the creatures were taken care of.

On the night she bathe, she sat in her tub, scrubbing her body and washing her curls. She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the noises of the wood, her window opened a crack to let in a nice breeze. As she lay back in her tub, listening to the noises she heard footsteps, footsteps that made her sit up in the water, closed her windows by magic and spelled her curtains closed. She got out of the tub, slowly and wrapped her big cloth around her, going over to the door. She held her breath, looking at the door before she heard two hard knocks.

“Hello? W-who’s there?” The woman asked, earning a low chuckle.

“I smell your soaps, you’re bathing, little girl,” The White Wolf growled low, behind her door, “You’re dripping wet, I can hear the water dropping from your frame, I can almost see the drops sliding down your legs, your belly..."

“….Go away,” The woman hissed, earning another low chuckle, “Go away…”

“Little girl….little girl….let me in…” The White Wolf growled, his voice had an edge to it, “Let me in, let me be your husband.”

“N-not by the hair on my piggy’s chin-chin.” The woman said, making the White Wolf laugh loudly, but it wasn’t a funny laugh, it was a dangerous laugh.

“Then I’ll huff…and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your house down!” The White Wolf snarled sending another blast at the woman’s door.

The woman let out a gasp and then put up a stronger ward against the door. It held, just barely and the White Wolf snarled, “I’ll be back, and when I return! I’ll mate you!”

“Go away! Go away! Go away!” The woman gasped, shaking hard now, “Don’t come back!”

The Wolf leaned close to the door and said, in a soft voice, “You’ll let me in, little girl…yes you will," and then he was gone and the woman was shaking.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The woman didn’t go out to tend her gardens, she used magic to feed her animals and she couldn’t enjoy her tea, her cake, her fireplace she couldn’t live. Not with the White Wolf invading her dreams, powerful strong.

“Let me in…” The woman shuddered, thinking of the voice, “Let me in…little girl.”

The woman pulled at her curls, bit her lip and whimpered, his voice was like a warm fire that pooled in her belly. She couldn’t let her in, she couldn’t let her in!

Several days later, she went to bed early, locking her doors, closing her curtains, banking her fire and putting up the strongest ward she knew. The White Wolf would never be allowed in her home. She slept pitifully but woke with a start as the lock on her door slid open with a soft ‘click,’ and her heavy wooden door opened slowly.

She pulled the covers up to her chin, watching, with big eyes, as the White Wolf stood there, in the doorway of her home, the moonlight shining on his frame. She could see his handsome face, with a feral grin etched on it. His eyes were dark and they were trained on her.

“How-?” Was all she managed as the White Wolf came into the cabin, the fire in her belly heating up at the chuckle he gave her.

“You let me in, little girl, didn’t you know, that ward of yours was weak, you wanted me in your home,” The White Wolf said closing the door and locking it, his swords dropping from his back and onto the wooden floor of her home with a loud thud, “The lock was easy too, you fight yourself, when you shouldn’t have to, your mind my say one thing but your magic and heart say another, you body says another thing as well, I can smell it…”

The woman watched the White Wolf strip down to leather pants and then he asked in her in a deceptively soft voice, “Little girl…little girl…let me in?”

She wanted to say no, but the fire in her belly, the desire that wrapped itself around her body said otherwise and so, she let the blanket fall from her body, revealing that she had gone to bed nude, something she never does, since it was chilly in the woods at night.

“Yes,” She whispered to the White Wolf, watching the gleam of victory flash in his eyes.

“Little girl…Little girl…be my wife?” The White Wolf asked, walking closer to her.

“Yes,” she answered, her voice stronger, she felt braver.

“Little girl…little girl…bare my pups?” The White Wolf asked, his knee on the bed as he climbed on top of her, over her.

“Yes,” The woman said spreading her thighs, “Yes.”

The White Wolf surged forward, his lips on hers. He was rough, he nipped at her lips and growled low when she moaned weakly, as though in protest. He plundered her mouth with his lips, and when she gasped at the sharp nip on her bottom lip that had her mouth opening, he attacked. His tongue dove into mouth, his lips sealed around hers. Her cries of shock were swallowed by his mouth as he devoured her, took all of her. He coaxed her tongue to move with his tongue. His hands found her hands and he laced his fingers with hers, forcing her on the bed, forcing her to take it, to take him and she did, opening to him completely.

“Mine,” The White Wolf growled, biting at the woman’s neck, breaking skin as he did, his tongue lapping at her blood, “Who do you belong to?”

“You! I belong to you!” The woman wailed, the pain from the bite mixing with her desire, “ I belong to The White Wolf!”

“Yes, you belong to me!” The White Wolf growled before he moved to the other side of the woman’s neck biting down savagely on it, “Mine!”

“I’ll be gentle to you…later,” The White Wolf growled, taking off his pants to reveal his erection, “I need to fuck you, I need to push into you, to own you, to make you belong to me!”

The woman cried out as The White Wolf surged his erection in her, hilting in her in one go. She was not a little maiden, she had sex before, in her youth for sexual magic and spells, but this was something else, he was rough, his thrusts made the bed hit the wall, hard. She cried and wailed as his mouth found her breasts, sinking his sharp teeth into the soft mounds, his finger bruised her. It excited her, it made her wet, made her want more.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” The woman screamed as she was fucked, “Yours! Yours! Yours!”

“Mine!” The White Wolf roared and pushed, “Mine, Mine, you belong to The White Wolf!”

The woman was flipped on her belly and her bottom raised in the air. She felt him spear her, hard, making her see stars as she was roughly taken by The White Wolf. She grabbed at the sheets as the man above her humped against her pubic mound. When the first crack of hand against her bottom she wailed and tried to move away but the White Wolf grabbed her hips and growled, “Don’t move! Take it!”

The woman whimpered but went still as The White Wolf slapped her bottom hard, the sound of The White Wolf’s skin slapping against her skin had her sex hard, gripping tightly against his cock, “I’ll take it, I’ll take it!”

“Good!” He slapped her hard, “Fucking!” He slapped her again hard, “Girl!” The woman screamed as the last hard slap sent her over the edge and she fell forward. She shook, almost violently as she came down from her high.

The White Wolf slapped her bottom and then came deep in the soft body under him, grinding his hips, looking at the trembling, sweat covered back, “Get yourself together, little girl, I’m still hard, I’m going to fuck until you smell like me!”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The woman shivered, her eyes closed as The White Wolf curled around her, biting her neck once more, and pulled the covers up around them. He lit a fire in the fireplace with his magic and then he was looking down at her, with a half smile.

“Chopping wood? For Winter? I should spank you just for that!” He rumbled, kissing her shoulder, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No…it was just right,” The woman said, humming and opening her eyes, “Thank you for indulging my fantasy, Geralt.”

“You’re welcome, Heidi, you made it to three times, a record.” Geralt said, plucking a nipple, “Hmm, now, let’s go to sleep, I have a contract in the morning and you have work.”

“Bah…” Heidi said, falling asleep with her partner.

And they lived happily ever after….for tonight, at least.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants a merman! Geralt...I'll try.


	5. Let Down Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one, sorry I've been incognito, I was in a car crash almost a week ago and have been in and out of the hospital, police stations....etc...etc...
> 
> Warning: The Hair is the game

Once upon a time, there lived a wizard, a wizard who wanted power in all shapes and sizes. He would find a powerful item, stow it away and when he was done with it, take the power from it and thus he would get powerful. He was a greedy man, and was always looking for more of it. Evil is what many people would call him, very evil.

One day he found a powerful object and stole it. This object was so rare and powerful that he put the object in a tower far away from people. The object happened to be a person, a person who was not of this world. She was pretty, with milk chocolate skin and long, long, long, long hair of black curls. She was short, stupid short but curvy. If the wizard were another man, he’d make her his bride. She was powerful, so powerful but didn’t know what to do with it. Oh well, if she couldn’t use it, when he was bored of her, he would take her powers and get even more powerful.

The woman, her name was Heidi, was not submissive to her imprisonment. In fact she tried to escape but she couldn’t climb down the tower, the only way out of the tower was the large window that looked out into the forest the tower was in. The wizard popped in and out when he wanted to, with food for her and some books to entertain her. Before going into the tower, he would say to her, “Treasure, oh Treasure, let down your hair!”

“Stupid! Such a stupid thing to say!” Heidi had whined but ate her meal and read the books, looking out the window, with a huff. This was her new life now, after all.

The Wizard had a sick sense of humor because several days after he had captured her, he grew her hair out with strange magic and now her long hair covered the rafts, hung out the window, wrapped around the tower and it seemed to have a mind of its own. Cleaning it was a bitch and the wizard wouldn’t let her cut it!

Heidi played with one of her locks and then sighed, she would kill for a nice glass of wine and her phone, but she wasn’t home, not in her home world now, stuck, stupid stuck in this place and had been for five years.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

One day, a man stumbled upon the tower, covered in hair. He was a Witcher, a person who was half man and half beast, he supposed. He had white hair and yellow eyes that were slit like a beast. He was tall, 6’7, muscular and had a scar running down one of his eye, making his rugged looks stand out. He wore heavy armor and had two swords attached on his back. The Witcher’s name was Geralt of Rivia and Geralt of Rivia was confused as shit.

“Where in the hell did this tower come from?” Geralt asked as he looked up at the tower, “Has this always been here?”

No, it hadn’t, the last time he had been in this part of the forest, there had been on tower, and that was only a few months ago. This tower looked as though it had been there for years, decades and the hair that covered it was odd, very odd. He looked at the tower and found no doors, just a lonely window up at the top that was open.

Geralt walked over to the tower and then, shouting to the window, asked, “Does anyone live here?”

“No! Get the-wait, someone else…” Geralt watched as someone appeared in the window and Geralt found himself looking in the face of a lovely, dark skinned woman who looked down at him with wild amber eyes, “Oh shit! You’re not the wizard! Hey, can you help me get down from this tower?!”

“Help you, get down?” Geralt asked, watching the woman nod her head, “How?”

“I don’t know…a wizard or mage, whatever, put me in this tower, grew my hair out to freaky long and I’ve been up here ever since!” The woman said, looking at Geralt, “Look, why don’t you come up here, I can’t leave the tower, I don’t know why, I’ve tried to escape but you should be able to come up.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, “How do I come up there-“ he stopped when he felt long locks of curls wrap around his frame, and pulled him up quickly, tossing him in the window. Geralt let out a grunt and looked up at the face that looked down at him.

“Hi!” The woman said, helping him up and looking at him, “Holy shit…you’re so tall!”

“You’re short,” The woman didn’t even come up to his shoulder AND she was wearing tiny panties and a bra and nothing else, “Where are your clothes?”

“The wizard may not touch me, but he’s a pervert,” The woman said, covering her arms, her hair curling around them, some strands caressing her cheek, “And my hair has a mind of its own, see, look, moves on its own.”

Said hair wrapped up around Geralt’s frame and seemed to grope him, “I think your hair is molesting me,” it made the woman squawk as the woman slapped at her hair, hissing.

“Bad hair!” The woman said, pulling her hair back, “Bad! Calm down! Stop!”

Geralt looked at the woman, as the woman tried to control her hair but it slapped her back and then slinked away, as if pouting, “Shit,” the woman sighed and then looked at the him, “Heidi, my name is Heidi, nice to meet you.”

“Geralt of Rivia, you’re not scared of me?” Geralt asked, making the woman, Heidi, who shook her head no, “You know about Witchers, right?”

“No...no I don’t know anything about WItchers,” Heidi said sitting on her lush bed, her hair, “I’ve only seen the tower, lived in this tower, I’ve only seen the Wizard.”

“Hmm,” Geralt said, “The wizard is the one trapping you here, right?” He looked around the plush room and then to the woman, “I can sense the magic in here and on you. Might be a ward.”

“Nice, wards, magic, whatever,” Heidi sighed and then looked at Geralt, “So you hungry?”

Twenty minutes later, the two were sitting at the table in the plush room eating exotic but rich foods and drinking wine. Geralt could tell this woman was lonely, alone, in this tower, with only the wizard, whoever he was, as company. She was unique, didn’t know who he was, what he did. She was very interested.

“Beasts, wow,” Heidi said, finishing her drink and meal, “I can’t believe it, I’m in a world of magic and beats, amazing and you kill them, right?”

“Right,” Geralt said, looking at the woman and then looked out at the window, “I’ve been here too long, I’m going to go and see if I can go and break the ward around the tower.”

“You’ll come back soon, will you?” Heidi asked, grabbing his hand and looking at him imploringly

“I will,” Geralt gently held her hand and then he was being wrapped around the middle by hair and leaving the tower, “I’ll be back soon, very soon.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Geralt did return, several times, and he stayed longer with each visit. Heidi was happy and to Geralt’s surprise, he was happy about the visits as well. He found himself enjoying the woman’s wits and her spunk but her hair did have a mind of its own. It would grab at him, wrap around them and grope him often. He would sometimes stay for days, eating her fancy food and telling her stories about his adventures. They had a code, whenever Geralt would visit he would say to Heidi, up in the tower, "Heidi...oh Heidi....let down your hair..." and the hair would swoop down, pick him up and toss him, eagerly into the tower. His landing has gotten better with each excited toss. 

At this visit though, he had to wait, as the wizard came to her. He watched as the man popped into the tower and then nearly two hours later, the man was leaving the area and Geralt made a mental note to follow him later. For now he walked over to the tower and the hair eagerly wrapped itself around his waist and hauled him into the window.

Heidi was pacing the floor of the plush room wringing her hands and biting her lip. She looked scared, worried, terrified, everything at once. Geralt looked to the woman and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“He’s going to kill me soon, says he’s bored of me, bored of me!” Heidi nearly cried and sat down, in a sheer, see through nightie that didn’t cover her bottom, “Said if he were a normal man, he would have married me, taken me to his bed, I’ve been here for 5 years, and just like that, I’m nothing to him, I’m nothing!”

Heidi sobbed into her hands, as Geralt rubbed her back gently as she wept. She looked at Geralt, wiping her eyes, “G-Geralt! I don’t want to die, please, I don’t’ want to die!”

“I won’t let you die,” Geralt said, turning her head to look at him, “I promise, Heidi.”

“Take me with you,” Heidi wept in his shoulder, “I can’t stay here, he wants this power I have, I don’t know what it is, but he wants it!”

Geralt looked at Heidi and said, “I have a plan, Heidi, I will save you, I’ll stop him, okay?”

“Okay,” Heidi said, wiping her eyes and looked away, with a laugh, “I-I must look like a wreck.”

She looked like a beautiful woman in pain. He knew her for 6 months and had found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Geralt turned her head and looked at her confused eyes before he leaned in and kissed her softly. Heidi let out a gasp as Geralt pulled away from her, looking at her. She then asked, “What was that?”

“I wanted to do that for a bit now, Heidi,” Geralt said as he tugged at one of loose curls.

Heidi looked at Geralt and then leaned in and kissed him back. She leaned up against his lips and then her hands was on his shoulders and his arms was wrapping around her waist. The shy kiss she gave him was giving way to heated kisses, kisses that had their mouths opening and their tongue sweeping out to play with each other. She let out a moan as a hand cupped her bottom and she was being lifted up in the man’s arms, her legs locking around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Geralt laid Heidi on the waiting soft bed, a bed he’s slept in several times with the woman and then began to take off his armor and clothes, getting naked quickly. She looked so beautiful in the nightie she wore, her breast swelled under the thin lace and when Heidi spread her thighs, the lace rode up to reveal her bare sex. She licked her lips and did a come hither motion to Geralt who growled and then jumped on top of him, making Heidi cry out in happiness, as he kissed and nipped at her neck. They rolled on the bed, kissing each other softly before Heidi pushed Geralt down on the bed and then traced her fingers down his chest before grabbing the man’s growing erection and stroking it slowly.

“Not a shy virgin are you?” Geralt asked as Heidi stroked him to fullness, earning a quick headshake from Heidi, “Ah-I’m sad, I thought I’d be your first.”

“Please, I’m 30, I’ve been around the block a few times,” Heidi said, lowering herself so that her lips hoovered over his cock, “So…I’ll be good,” she wrapped her lips around the head of Geralt’s cock and then began to blow him off, “Mmm.”

Heidi’s eyes looked up to Geralt, watching him as she blew him off. The groans she pulled from the man above him had her muscles bunching up in pleasure. She felt him move up into her mouth. His cock was so big that she nearly balked at it. How in the hell did he walk with it?! She felt her mouth strain around his cock. She licked the head quickly, looking at the man as she lapped at precum greedily, her eyes closing as she sucked at the head.

“Your hair is being weird,” Geralt chuckled breathlessly as the curly locks caressed his chest, “Tell it to calm down.”

“Stop that!” Heidi snapped, slapping at a stray curl, earning a slap in return, “I’m trying to have sex here!”

“Is it this bad with the Wizard?” Geralt asked as woman and hair fought each other.

“No, it hates the Wizard, goes limp when he’s around, it’s only active with me and you,” Heidi said as she fought the hair once more, “Cut it out, if I had shears I’d cut you all-ack!”

Geralt watched, interested as the hair wrapped around the woman and pushed her back onto the bed. He hummed as Heidi’s arms were trapped by her hair, twisting and turning slowly until her arms were trapped behind her back and her thighs were snapped opened, her hair pulling them up and trapping them against her chest.

“Y-y-you!” Heidi snapped, glaring at the hair that seemed to shake with laughter, “Geralt! Help me!”

The hair seemed to coo and wrap itself around Geralt’s neck, ushering the man over to Heidi’s prone form, pushing him on top of Heidi’s prone body, making the woman groan. Geralt pushed himself up and said, “I think your hair is a voyeur.”

Heidi hissed at the hair, “Turn around, don’t look, you sinful thing you!” She yelped as her hair slapped at her chest, “Damn it!”

Geralt chuckled and leaned down and kissed Heidi, sucking on her bottom lip. He grabbed at his erection and then rubbed it against Heidi’s pussy. Heidi hissed at the sensation but looked to Geralt, saying, “Hey! Get the hair to let go of me!”

“I like you like this,” Geralt said, his hand groped her breast, “So, I’ll help you after I fuck you.”

“You and the hair are going to get it!” Heidi snapped but groaned as Geralt entered her swiftly, “Oh fuck!”

“After I’m done with you, you can get me,” Geralt said, looking down at Heidi and then pulled out and then began to fuck her, in earnest, “You’re so tight…”

“You try being without sex, in a tower for five years,” Heidi groaned, as her body began to rock, “Fuck! So good, Geralt, Geralt please fuck me, harder, fuck me good! Shit!”

“I am!” Geralt said, snapping his hip forward, making Heidi scream in pleasure as she was fucked hard, “Shit! You’re going to deafen me!”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Heidi whimpered, trying to buck up but was tied up by her hair, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Geralt snapped his hips faster, his hands wrapping around her waist, making her whine as he helped her fucking herself on his cock. The man was ruthless, Heidi’s eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt the head of Geralt’s cock hit her sweet spot. She wanted to grab at him, to wrap around the man above her but she couldn’t, the fucking HAIR! Geralt leaned down and bit her neck hard, groaning in pleasure as the muscles around him tightened, trying to pull him in deeper.

Their hips snapped together, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air, their breathless noises mingled around the room as they fucked. Geralt pulled out of Heidi and slammed back in her tight pussy, causing Heidi’s breath to steal away. He did it again, and again and again, making Heidi cry out breathlessly with each brutal thrust. Heidi let out a yelp as Geralt pulled at a nipple and then slapped one of her breast.

“Lovely, so lovely, mine, you belong me to me!” The Witcher growled, pressing himself deeply in Heidi’s quim, “You are mine!”

“Yes, yes! Yours, I belong to you!” Heidi wailed, feeling the hair wrap tighter around her limbs, “Oh shit, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!”

Geralt felt her tighten around him and then his fingers found the little button hidden beneath the folds of her sex and rubbed it, several times before Heidi let out a shriek and came, arching her back and curling her toes. She shook around him, even as he still fucked her hard. She was lax around him as he fucked her, his breathless groan filled her ears as he came deep inside of her, laying on his side and breathing deeply, once he finished emptying inside her.

“That was good,” Geralt said, as the hair let go of Heidi and Geralt grabbed her instead.

“You and the perverted hair!” She slapped his chest but curled up against him with a breathless sigh before she looked at the man, “I-I don’t want to die, Geralt.”

“You won’t,” Geralt assured her before kissing her softly, “You won’t, I’ve a plan.”

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They had two weeks to fuck and plan before The Wizard appeared. True to the Wizard’s words, he had arrived with lethal instruments to rip out Heidi’s heart to eat it and gain her power. Unfortunately for him, a Witcher was waiting in the tower and the two fought. The Wizard nearly bested the Witcher but then the Witcher snapped something and Heidi’s hair, which had a mind of its own shot forward, grabbed the wizard and tossed him neatly out the tower far away, too far away, he died the instant he landed on the ground and the spell around the tower broke.

“See, I told you, I had a plan,” Geralt said, catching Heidi as her hair lowered her to the ground, “Now, let’s go find you some clothes and then we can go from there.”

“Wait, my hair!” Heidi said, looking at the long hair, “Can you shorten yourself or something?” Heidi asked the hair and then the hair was quickly snapping back, shrinking until it hung to just below her shoulders. She earned a look from Geralt, “What? As if I was going to cut it!”

Geralt called for Roach and put Heidi on her and then climbed on himself, sighing as the hair wrapped around him, lovingly. The two rode off into the unknown and lived happily ever after.

Hair and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, the merman story is coming along, sort of...if you have a fairy tale you want remixed, please drop a line!

**Author's Note:**

> I use the name Heidi cause...it's the only one I remember, lols. If you want a fairy tale remixed, please tell me.


End file.
